


Stay With Me

by Bitter_Baristas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Baristas/pseuds/Bitter_Baristas
Summary: Underfell Papyrus didn't mean to take his fight with Sans out on Blue, but almost losing him makes Papyrus realize something. Maybe living in this universe wasn't so bad, if Blue was there.Smuty.





	Stay With Me

It all happened so quickly that Papyrus hadn't realized what he'd done before it was too late. He'd been arguing with his brother all morning after he caught Sans and Stretch canoodling on the couch. He’d dragged Sans out for a walk, angry his brother was foolishly getting attached to someone they’d ultimately leave behind. When Sans let it slip that they hadn't even been attempting to figure out a way home Papyrus saw red.

How dare Sans lie to him.

The fact that Sans wanted to stay wasn't what infuriated him, it was that Sans had condemned him to the same fate.

Sans stammered, knowing he’d gravely errored. “Boss! W-wait. Please, let's stay. I know you don’t want to leave Blue and I--”

A look of fury must have crossed his face because Sans backed away fearfully, wincing as he prepared for a blow that never came. Papyrus left him cowering there, Sans watching his back as he stalked into the forest, disappearing among the trees.

He'd intended to cool off alone, so when Blue ran up to him, happy and bubbly, he reacted on instinct. He seized the helpless skeletons soul in blue magic and slammed him into a tree with enough force to break the broad furr. Blue lay slumped in the snow, dazed as Papyrus loomed above him, crimson eyelights smoking. A heeled boot on Blue’s sternum forced him lay flat, shock wiping all his training with Alphys from his mind.

“Fell, what--”

“Shut up, Sans.” Papyrus growled, foot lifting to crash into Blue’s skull. The impact was jarring, and prevented him from fleeing even as the blue magic was released.

Papyrus recalled it all in a blur, his hand curling around Blue's false ribs and yanking.

He barely felt them snapping off in his grip.

Blue’s scream sent birds flying from their perches, but went unheard by anyone who could save him.

Instead of cerulean eyelights, bleeding with tears, Papyrus saw the red that had betrayed him. All he'd done for that welp and this is how he was repaid. He kept Sans alive, kept the other monsters from dusting him and resisted dusting the lazy, good for nothing himself. And he ran off with another good for nothing.

Papyrus growled, claws digging into Blue's humerus’.

"You think you can abandon me? After all I've done for you?"

"Fell! Fell please let me go!"

His brother's voice was gruff, this one was high and terrified. Papyrus pulled away as if Blue's bones had burned him. The beaten monster whimpered, trembling in the marrow tainted snow.

Stars. Blue.

He quickly checked his Stats and his soul dropped. Blue had four HP left. If he'd come out of his rage a moment later Blue would be nothing but dust blowing in the wind. "Blue." The name tumbled from his mouth, laden by anguish. "Stars Blue hold on. Hold on."

Papyrus called forth magic to his shaking hands, pouring as much of it into Blue's body as he could. Slowly his HP began to rise. He gasped, falling to his knees when Blue's health was restored.

Ribs. He needed to reattach his ribs. "Blue, I'm so sorry. This will hurt."

He firmly held the ribs against Blue's body, magic searing them in place. Blue sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks. Everything hurt.

"Sans."

Blue met watery eyelights. "Sans I'm so sorry. Gods, I almost dusted you."

Papyrus wept openly, ragged breaths making his frame shudder. He grabbed Blue's hand in his two larger ones and doubled over, crying over the still skeleton. Blue grimaced, sitting up. The pain had yet to fade completely, but that didn't stop him from covering Papyrus' body with his own.

"Shh, shh. You're okay. It's okay. I'm here." Blue had said the same words to his younger brother when emotions and hormones ran high, tears flowing. "I've got you." He stroked Papyrus' skull, knowing it soothed his own brother.

A sob ripped from the dark monsters mouth and he wrapped his arms around Blue. In a flurry of movement he had Blue in his lap, arms trapping him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

Blue craned his neck to look up at the remorseful monster. Affection swelled in his soul and he pressed into the other's sharp frame.

"I forgive you."

Papyrus only cried harder, clutching Blue close with no intent to let go. Emotions he'd stuffed down long ago erupted, every fight with Sans attacking him and old wounds reopening. They stayed like that until the Undergrounds artificial light dimmed.

"Fell we should get home."

Papyrus sniffed and nodded, digging in his pocket for something. He held some kind of wrapped candy to Blue’s mouth. Blue took it, popping the hard candy into his mouth. Numbness spread through his mouth, the pain in his bones lessening further. Papyrus stood with Blue cradled in his arms, carrying him home. They entered the house stealthily, held breaths released when it became apparent Sans and Stretch were out again. He climbed the stairs and gently set Blue down on his bed. Papyrus couldn't help noticing how small he was, his bones pearly white and before today unmarred by cracks. One more strike was all it would have taken to steal this angel from the world.

The guardsman turned to leave and find a nice place to dust himself when Blue stopped him.

"Lay down with me, Papyrus."

He couldn't deny Blue, even when he deserved to have his bones gnawed by dogs. Stiffly he lay beside the skeleton, tensing as Blue snuggled against him. "I love you, Papyrus."

The statement gave him pause, wondering what meaning was held in those words. Did he mean as a friend, which they had oddly enough become, as a version of his brother, or something more?

"You're a good person, Fell. Please don't leave. Stay here, stay here with me."

Blue's expression was soft and sincere, one of his delicate hands cupping Papyrus' angular cheek. They locked eyes, Papyrus unable to move as Blue pressed their teeth together. The kiss was chaste, lasting only a few moments. The gloved hand on his cheek trailed down to his own hand, fingers entangling. Blue kissed him again, this time slow and deep. Papyrus tentatively met the tongue in his mouth, rewarded by Blue straddling him. He moved his kisses down to Papyrus' neck, nibbling at the vertebres. Pleasure shot through him, leaving Papyrus gasping and writhing on the mattress. Blue sat up to admire his handiwork, a teal flush glowing on his face.

"You're so beautiful, Papyrus." The fondness turned briefly to concern. "We can stop if you want."

Papyrus felt a blush burning on his cheeks.

“You… want me?”

Blue laughed, “yes, you dummy.” His thumb stroked Papyrus’ cheek. “Since I met you.”

He’d never blushed so much before tonight. The tall skeleton shook his head, avoiding Blue's gaze.

“We may continue.”

The other grinned and began to work at ridding Papyrus of his clothes. Blue gulped, magic rushing to his pelvis at the sight of Papyrus' exquisite body. Blue left a line of kisses down Papyrus' bare sternum, taking extra time on the scars. Hands gripped at his hips, the normally fearsome skeleton a panting mess under his ministrations. Papyrus lost himself to the touches, giving up control to Blue. He knew that his trust was not misplaced.

"I'll take good care of you, Fell." Blue said, as if reading his mind.

"I love you." Papyrus blurted, embarrassment and trepidation flooding him. What if this was all a cruel trick, payback for earlier? What if Blue was lying to him, waiting to get close before leaving him like everyone else?

"Papyrus you're so perfect." Blue groaned, hearts bouncing around in his sockets. Papyrus smiled, dread loosening its grasp on his soul. "No," he moved to meet Blue in another kiss. "But you make me feel like it."

Papyrus moaned as Blue ground down on him, their bodies searching for friction. His magic pooled between his legs, taking an unfamiliar shape. He jerked, shame ebbing at his pleasure. Blue surely wasn't expecting this.

"Oh Papyrus," Blue breathed. "It's beautiful."

Shedding his gloves Blue lightly touched the glowing red lips, watching his lovers face for a reaction.

"Ah!" Papyrus' arched, moans spilling from his mouth. Blue smiled and shifted positions, face hovering above the sensitive organ. He rubbed soft circles into the clit, fingers dipping inside for lubricant. "Ah, Sans. I haven't, I've never--"

Blue glanced up, smiling reassuringly at his lover.

"I promise I'll be gentle. If you want to stop at any time, tell me."

Papyrus nodded, hips twitching. The organ pulsed, wet and empty.

"Okay. I’m okay."

His response came in the form of a firm lick along his slit, Blue's tongue flicking the nub above his entrance. He lapped at the swollen lips a few more times before delving his tongue inside. Blue mouthed him, nasal cavity rubbing against him in a way that made Papyrus see stars. "Blue!" His spine curled forward, hands holding Blue in place as his hips canted against his talented mouth. Blue kept at it, his sore mandible not enough to slow him. Each cry Papyrus made was because of him, and it was like music.

Papyrus teetered on the edge, and Blue pushing his teeth against his ecto-flesh was what tipped him over. He fell back, bones sweaty and soul oozing. Blue licked at his release, red magic coating his teeth.

His lover flopped down beside him, palming his erection. Papyrus stopped him, pulling the waistband of his pants down. The blue cock bobbed to attention, impressively long and girthy for Blue's small size.

"I know from experience the real thing is better." Papyrus said, smirking as he opened his legs invitingly. Blue had always been fast, but he was on top of Papyrus in breakneck speed.

He held his shaft steady, rubbing the bulbous tip at Papyrus' soaked entrance to slick his cock. Papyrus whined and he pressed in slowly, stopping when he was sheathed. Papyrus' breaths came short and fast, the stretch burning and awkward. Blue held still, waiting for him to adjust. He nodded once, the pain replaced with pleasure as Blue began to thrust shallowly. He built up to a moderate pace, grinding deep and hitting a bundle of nerves at the top of Papyrus' pussy.

It was too much, too good.

Papyrus was distantly aware of drool dribbling down his chin, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Sex had never felt this good. In his universe he'd done no more than grunt upon completion, but Blue would be his undoing.

Arms slid under his back and he was pulled him into a new position. Blue leaned against the headboard, legs loosely crossed with Papyrus between them. Blue dragged him closer, teeth attacking his clavicle.

He was nearing his second climax, and Blue was right there with him. His passage clamped down on Blue's length, the skeleton thrusting him through his orgasm before succumbing to his own. Papyrus arched against Blue, the pulsing organ filling him with warmth.

They pulled apart, collapsing on the soiled sheets. Papyrus nuzzled into him, sleepiness overcoming him.

"I love you, Sans."

Blue yawned, throwing an arm over his chest. "Love you too."

“I’m not going on any double dates with our brothers.” Papyrus mumbled. Blue hummed, pulling the blanket over them.

“But we’ll go on dates, right? I have to show off my beautiful boyfriend.” Papyrus opened one eye to see Blue’s coquettish grin.

“You don’t still have that ridiculous dating manual, do you?”

Blue huffed. “You’ll be thanking that book for the good time you have.”

“I’ll thank it now it that’s where you learned to do that.”

Papyrus was almost asleep when Blue spoke again. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Guilt stabbed at him in spite of Blue's light tone. The smaller grinned, mischief glinting in his eyes. "But so will you."

It took a moment to register, but Papyrus snorted and drew Blue closer, sleep claiming them.

**Author's Note:**

> Edgeberry is my OTP. Not that I don't have a dozen of those. I have problems.


End file.
